moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Abtouna Greyhoof
=Description= ---- Standing tall at 11'5" Abtouna is intimidating to look at in his dark armor his face has many scars, but the ones that stand out is the slash from his snout to where his left horn would be now missing. Equipped in his black and red armor and weilding his axe Abtouna is a easy to spot on both the battlefield and in a city. Armor Abtouna is commonly seen wearing the armor of the Warscar Reach uniform. Arms Abtouna is seen going to battle with a large 2-handed axe but in town carries a smaller axe. =History= ---- Abtouna became recognised at the defense of the Dark Portal where he stood defiant against the demons who broke past the defenders, Abtouna is also recorded in being seen at the siege of the Black Temple and the battlefields on Quel'danas. During the war in Northrend Abtouna had assisted the Argent Crusade but was greivously wounded at the final battle of the Icecrown Citadel when one of Arthas's undead soldiers attacked him from behind Abtouna lost concious and was later sent to Thunder Bluff to recover. In events prior to the Cataclysm in the attack on Camp Tarajuo Abtouna's mother and only other survivor of the Greyhoof Clan was killed in battle defending those who fled the battle. However Abtouna did not have time to mourn her as Cairne was slain and the Grimtotem uprising began and Abtouna took up arms as one of the Sunwalkers and repelled the Grimtotem. The role Abtouna played in the events of the Cataclysm are unknown but reports of him have shown up in the Highlands and Hyjal. When Pandaria was discovered Abtouna was chosen for the vanguard with a friend Jaida Whisperwind where after months of fighting and learning of the pandarian people they soon turned against Horde forces attempting to steal supplies and were nearly slain in the fighting Abtouns lost his horn and eye and received his large scar his friend Jaida lost her sight when Nazgrim sliced at her face before he could finish her however Abtouna plunged his severed horn into the side of the general forcing him to retreat events after this are unknown as the two have gone into hiding and use Alias names in public from time to time. Youth Abtouna grew up hearing stories of his father the chieftan of the Greyhoof Tribe fought and died with his tribe against Centaur raiders who killed most of his tribe. Abtouna trained to be a warrior like his father but this would soon change after he met Tahu Sagewind and learned of An'she the left eye of the Earthmother in which he learned to become a sunwalker, however this would not come for a few more years. Faction 3rd in commande of the Shadow Mercenaries. Titles Champion of the Sunwalkers earned after taking up arms with them against the Grimtotems. =Personality= ---- Commonly quiet and rarely starts a conversation but will always talk buisness. Will leap to a friends aid in battle and generally will be the last to flee so others have time to flee the field tends to have to be told to fall back. Beliefs Follower of An'she the right eye of the Earthmother. Quirks Tends to drink a lot. Relationships Jaida Whisperwind - Good friends. Death Abtouna was slain by a General Nazgrim during the initial attack on Orgrimmar. Before he was seen being cut down Abtouna led a small group of mercenaries and rebels against Kor'kron forces however when Nazgrim took the field the small battalion quickly faltered and began to retreat Abtouna refused to back down and fought Nazgrim and his forces to the end being cut down by Nazgrim. Though he fell Abtouna's last stand rallied his battalion and regrouped effectively holding their position until aid arrived. Category:Tauren Category:Sunwalkers Category:Characters Category:Deceased